


Bad Dream

by vacuumthevoid



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars, hux - Fandom, kylux - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuumthevoid/pseuds/vacuumthevoid
Summary: Kylo Abruptly wakes up from a bad dream but Hux is always there to comfort him.





	Bad Dream

Kylo abruptly sat up in their bed. His eyes wide and deep, a fear laced lense glazed iver his dark eyes. his chest rose and feel as he tried to catch his breath and come back to his surroundings. Hux shuffled awake next to him.   
"Ren?" he spoke in a hushed tone as he turned his head towards him. His eyes opened sleepily to meet his lover's eyes.   
Kylo looked down at Hux.   
"just a bad dream" he said vaguely as he began to lay back down. Hux turned his whole body around to face Kylo.   
"do you want to talk about it? it may help to get it off your chest." he brought a hand up to move a strand of Kylo's long black hair from his face. This was the side of Armitage that no one but Kylo got to see. The caring, comforting side. When his eyes weren't cold and emanating fear and hate. When he looked at Kylo in these moments his eyes were soft and warm.   
Kylo closed his eyes for a moment,  
"i lost you."  
"someone from the resistances killed you and..i saw it..i couldn't do anything" the anger at himself became present in his tone. Hux hand began to gently cup the side of kylo's face, his thumb caressing his cheek.   
"dont worry yourself with things like that-"  
"why not," kylo cut hux off  
"its too possible, and i don't know what'd I would do if that happened. I'd lose myself I'd-" Hux leaned in and closed his lips on Kylo's, both of them melting into the kiss before Armitage reluctantly pulled away.  
"I can't promise that that won't happen and I can't promise that I'll never be taken from you, but i can promise that i'll fight to the death to stay by your side" Their eyes met and in that moment it felt as if it were just them in the whole galaxy no one else, no war, no good no bad, just them. Kylo held Hux tight and kissed him softly.   
"i love you" he whispered to his lips before pulling away. Hux nuzzled his head into Kylos chest and wrapped his arms around him.   
"i love you too" Hux spoke before drifting back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my forst fic that i've decided to post anywhere so i just hope it was enjoyed!


End file.
